


Calming Brush

by Jathis



Series: Rome [27]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Comfort, Hair Brushing, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The former slave Matt still has anger issues. His husband knows how to soothe him.





	

His hands trembled as he tried to control his anger. Matt glared after the senator, tensing up before opening his mouth to say something biting.

Techie slipped his hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Will you brush my hair, my husband?" the blind man whispered. He smiled knowingly when he felt the former slave relax and he gently pulled him away and back to their own quarters.

"I hate how they speak of our hair..." Matt murmured.

"I know," he hummed. He patted his arm before settling down, sitting in front of him. He smiled when he felt Matt start to brush his hair. "The Gods blessed you with golden hair."

"I still remember...when my first owners tried to make me work at their brothel," Matt grumbled. "I fought too much. They ended up selling me to wig makers who would shave my head...stealing my hair!"

"Easy, my husband. You are no longer a slave. I love you."

Matt allowed himself to relax. He focused on brushing Techie's hair, watching the way the brush went through the smooth red hair. Soon enough he felt his anger melt away and he smiled to himself, starting to braid his hair. "I love you," he whispered.

There was a moment of silence and Matt blinked. A moment later he heard a soft snore and he laughed, helping to lay Techie down to let him sleep in a much more comfortable position.


End file.
